Liar
by Lizzy Rebel
Summary: [GSD Episode 33 spoiler] “I told you, my name is Neo. Neo Lorrnake of the Earth Alliance, Miss Beautiful.”


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny in anyway

* * *

**Liar**

They were gone. And he was glad for it. Their voices, their chattering, their accusations, made his head spin. He didn't even know a _Mwu_. How could they look down at him and claim he was some long-dead soldier?

But he remembered the look in the woman's eyes—wasn't her name Murrue Ramius?—when she had stared down at him. She had been so sure, so confident, in who he had to be. She had seemed to just _know_ he had to be this Mwu. There had been hope, disbelief, fear, and love but no doubt. There had been no doubt in her eyes when she had said he was Mwu. There had been such clarity in her voice when she had said his name. When her eyes sparkled with tears, tears of happiness that turned into sadness soon after, she had been so sure who he was.

_Marigold… her eyes were marigold…_ Neo Lorrnake thought suddenly, on a sudden wild thought trail. He didn't know where the idea came from, the notion to give that woman's sparkling eyes the name. Neo never remembered ever thinking of that color ever before in his life but somehow the name just seemed to… _fit_.

Slowly his hands rose to his face, the chains cuffed around his wrists rattling against his hospital bed railing. He felt odd without his mask, but not naked. His fingers touched the features of his face, pausing to touch the scar on his cheekbone. He didn't know where he had gotten it from. It seemed as if it had always been there.

His face looked like this Mwu's, Neo had gotten. Strikingly so; there was no way to tell the difference. There always had been a mutter of DNA matches, but he had been too tired to listen.

"Mwu," the name felt odd against his tongue. It filled the silence room and it was as if the whole ship shook with memories. Memories of a man who had laughed and joked and loved within the cool halls of the _Archangel_. The man who made tears wet a woman's marigold eyes because she had never stopped loving him.

Neo tore the name apart. Cut Mwu into sections after sections, rolling it along his tongue, tasting each symbol. It hinted at a familiarity, a memory in the back of his head that wasn't ready to come forward from his subconscious yet.

He said the name again, sitting up more fully in his seat. _Mwu_. An odd, short name that somehow seemed to fit. It had such a ring that tickled his memory, mocked his recollection. If he closed his eyes he could almost envision himself with that name, walking down some crowded street with no worries and a devil-may-care grin on his face.

Or maybe it was so easy to image being this Mwu because of the way Murrue Ramius had looked at him. She had thought he was Mwu and there had been such love and happiness in her gaze that it had burned him in a way nothing had ever before. Neo had never felt such love, such companionship, from anyone.

But he wasn't Mwu, no matter what was said or what was believed, Neo knew he was Neo Lorrnake. He fought for the Earth Alliance Federation, he fought against anyone who stood in its way, and Murrue definitely stood in his way.

And yet… he almost wanted to be a liar for her. He almost wanted to say yes he was Mwu and wasn't she so happy to see him? He could see her reaction even now. The way her legs would give out beneath her, the way she could collapse against his side, and hold his face and kiss his mouth.

_Slow down,_ he commanded himself and sat up more fully, arching his back. No matter how tempting it was to play pretend for a while outside a war was going on. What had happened? He knew that the Chairman had been broadcast and basically claimed war on the LOGOS. He wasn't sure what that meant—it hurt too much to think about it—but he knew that it meant the battles would only go on.

"Don't think about it," he ordered himself and smiled ruefully. "You're chained to a bed, remember? Not much you can do about anything now."

His senses went on high alright when he heard the clip-clop of boots against a smooth floor. It was dark in his room, only a dim light in the corner offering a way to see by, but his senses were honed and he didn't need any light to know who came into his room when she should be sleeping.

It was her scent that reached him first. An interesting mixture of honeysuckle and vanilla. And, as his bright blue eyes narrowed to look at her, he caught the gold light reflecting off her mink hair and the tears sparkling like wet diamonds in her eyes.

"What?" he asked with a small smile, waiting for the woman to come closer. She didn't, she simply stood at the threshold, staring at him as if she didn't know what to do, what to say. "Couldn't get enough of me?"

"Oh Mwu…" Murrue sighed and Neo felt his back stiffen. There was so much love, so much desire, so much yearning in her voice… was he jealous?

"I told you, my name is Neo. Neo Lorrnake of the Earth Alliance, Miss Beautiful." It sounded hollow and fake to him. Because at that moment all he wanted to be was this woman's Mwu. To be the one who received her soft, longing looks and unspoken love.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded, on the verge of tears. Each one of her beautiful golden eyes sparkled with them, but not one diamond drop fell across her cheek. "Why won't you remember?"

"What's there to remember?" Neo asked and allowed confusion and frustration to slip into his voice. "I already told you who I am."

"Stop it! Stop it, Mwu!" the woman screamed and rushed towards him, halting at his bed. Her hands were pressed against her ears under her silky chocolate hair. Her eyes were huge in her pretty, well-shaped face. They were huge and sad.

Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and comfort her. He didn't know where the urge came from, but his arms almost rose to wrap around her. Only the cuffs held him back. He wanted to feel his fingers in her hair because he knew it would fell just right and he wanted her to be moaning, not crying.

Strange feeling for him. Neo was sure he had never felt this way before, staring at a beautiful woman and wanting to comfort and soothe.

But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't lie to her… "My name is—"

Without any good warning, Murrue dropped down beside him and cupped his face, her lips molding against his. Neo thought he should have been more prepared, should have seen it coming, but wasn't too upset with himself.

His wrists strained against their confinements, metal slapping against metal, as he attempted to grip a fistful of her hair. He managed, the sharp cuffs biting into his flesh. Her fingers twined in his golden locks, holding him as if she was afraid he'd melt away into oblivion.

Somehow this seemed so familiar, so right. There was a prickle of memory at the back of his head, mocking him. The wispy frays of the memory was too fast, it dispersed like quicksilver between his fingers.

Her lips distracted him, they were warm and inviting, tasting like the finest wine he had ever sampled. Her body was yielding and supple, pressing against his as if it had always belonged there. The grip she had on his long, blonde hair tightened and the way she stretched out across his long, broad body was almost too much for him to handle.

They parted, lips hovering a hair's inch above each other. Her body was leaned over at the waist, arms around his shoulders. His still remained locked in her silky hair.

"You _are_ Mwu," the woman whispered, her voice hazy above him. She looked at him in a sense of wonder, her fingers reaching out to touch his face.

But Neo had already snapped out of the trance that had been placed upon them both. He pulled his face from her reach. "My name is Neo Lorrnake. Colonel for the Earth Alliance. Not a major, not a lover, not _Mwu_. Sorry, Miss Beautiful."

"Liar," she whispered softly and, like a dream, she left him lying on the bed. With a soft sob, she left the room.

If he had been someone else he might have gone after her. If he had been Mwu he probably would have. But he was Neo Lorrnake and he was currently in the custody of an enemy—not to mention _chained_ to the bed. And Murrue Ramius was the enemy and no matter how much she, or anyone else, believed he was Mwu, he was Neo.

But sitting there in the bland sheets of a hospital, his head still ringing from the sensation of having Murrue pressed against him, his lips still tasting hers, the memory of Mwu haunted him. He didn't know the man, the man with _his_ face, but somehow the man lingered in the room, brought in by the woman and her tears. It mocked him on what he could have had, should have had, if only he had been someone else. If only he _had_ been a liar.

For Murrue Ramius, for the tears in her eyes, Neo Lorrnake considered being a liar.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1636

**Time:** thirty minutes

**Beta:** none

**Couples:** Neo(Mwu)/Murrue

**Genre:** romance/angst

**Status:** one-shot (complete)

**Author:** Lizzy Rebel

**Characters/Style:** Neo, Murrue, romance piece

**Notes:** It's official, I like Murrue/Mwu more than Fllay/Kira (not by much, though) and I have hopes that Neo _will_ turn out to be Mwu, no matter how predicable it is. I don't care. However, GSD is playing only in Japan and I'm just a deprived American, so some parts of the story might need to be edited once GSD comes out over here. But hopefully, it's not too off. I searched _forever_ for the summary of Episode 33. Anyway, please review!

Oh, and look out of my next story. It'll probably be a Kira/Fllay fic because I still support that couple. And because Lacus is as annoying as anything.-


End file.
